


Hotel of Horrors

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nightmares, No Beta, Singing, Vacation, age 16-19?, before ben died, ben will never die, original timeline, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reginald Hargreeves went on a trip to France for a funeral, which meant everyone was free to do whatever they wanted for a week. Ben and Klaus had saved up to go to a hotel as a mini vacation. Cute activities occur.





	1. the chandelier looks like a hanger, klaus

**Author's Note:**

> a good title? don't know her.

"We made it!" Klaus linked arms with Ben as they hopped out of their taxi. They both looked up at the small hotel. It was amazingly ugly.

"Why'd you book a room here?" Ben asked, nudging Klaus in the arm slightly.

"It was the only one we could afford with $200, babe. You know its not that much money," Ben sighed with a hint of disappointment, but Klaus smiled at him.

"Let's just see what the inside looks like before we go crazy about-" Klaus shuddered, "Excessive scaffolding."

 

Ben looked in disgust at the interior of the hotel.

"The chandelier looks like a hanger, Klaus." Ben pointed upward at the pathetic lights.

"Calm down, baby. It's not like the chandelier would kill us from its ugliness." Klaus mimicked an explosion, mock screaming for help, which made Ben chuckle lightly. They walked over to the front desk, being served by a small old lady.

"We booked room 405, under the name Klaus Hardy?" Ben cringed a bit under the fake name he chose. The old woman handed him a room key and showed a small smile.

"Have a good evening boys."

 

Ben opened up the room door and was overjoyed to see that it did not match the style of the hotel lobby. The room had dark hardwood floors with eggshell colored walls. Sure it was pretty ugly, but they set the bar low for an acceptable room.

"See? It's not to shabby if I may say, love." Klaus wrapped his skinny arms around Ben's neck a gave him a small peck on the lips, leaving Ben with a small smile. He skipped away from Ben and jumped onto the small bed, face flat.

"This is the dream lifestyle!" Klaus groaned.

 

A few hours had passed and they cuddled together on their shared bed, watching an old episode of 'Bones'. A gust of wind went through the open windows and they both shivered.

"Let's move over there." Ben grabbed his hand and sat down across the room. They were on the floor by the bricked fireplace which seemed to help Klaus feel better. Ben leaned on Klaus' bony shoulder and kissed under his jawline. Klaus leaned back onto him.

"I love you," Ben whispered. Klaus separated from him. Ben frowned sightly, before Klaus grabbed his face gently with both hands and kissed him softly on his small lips.

" I love you too, baby." They cuddled together as the horrendous 'Bones' theme played in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont know what the bones theme sounds like, search it up and then cry because its really bad.
> 
> thanks for reading! this is my first time writing for tua and im slightly obsessed. if there are any mistakes or issues, please comment! constructive criticism makes me thrive. xoxo
> 
> also! i plan on writing more benxklausxhotel so please comment any ideas or prompts about it!


	2. sing me a song, you're the piano man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus had a really bad nightmare. Ben tries to keep him safe through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benny boy sings!

The ghastly voices grew louder in his mind. Klaus was shivering in the heat of a fire. He couldn't stand to see the ghosts with their horrifying scars. They called out to him, repeating his name. They spoke with loud moans and screeches, nails on a chalkboard type. Klaus couldn't do it anymore. He tried to fight back. He whimpered out pleas of help, hoping they would stop.

 

Klaus shot up from the bed, sighing in relieve when Ben was there to comfort him.

"Did I wake you up?" Ben put on a weak smile and shook his head.

"Baby, are you alright?" Ben stared into his almost empty eyes, trying to elicit a response.

"I'm so scared. I just need..." Klaus' shaky sobs closed his throat, making him feel nauseous. "Shh..." He layed Klaus' head onto his lap, gently stroking his hair. He relaxed onto the headboard of the creaky bed, letting Klaus use his thighs as a pillow.

"Can you sing for me, baby?" Klaus whimpered. Ben kissed the top of his head.

"Of course, Klaus." Ben sat up straighter, careful not to let Klaus move off his lap. He quietly cleared his throat.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday.  
The regular crowd shuffles in.  
There's an old man sitting next to me.  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin"

Ben's voice was soft and a bit weak, but it seemed to help Klaus relax. "Keep going, babe," Klaus whispered.

"He says, 'Son, can you play me a memory.  
I'm not really sure how it goes.  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete.  
When I wore a younger man's clothes', "

Klaus sat up from his lap and leaned on his shoulder, nuzzling his nose on his cheek. Ben quietly hummed the interlude, the gentle scatting making Klaus smile. Klaus joined in for the chorus.

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man.  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody.  
And you've got us feelin' alright."

Klaus kissed him gently, falling asleep cuddled against Ben. Their hands intertwined, and stayed that way until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the idea of a singing ben makes me really happy. sorry for the slight angst and the bad description of ghosts. 
> 
> also i wrote this on mobile so please comment if there are any weird mistakes. xoxo


End file.
